KP's Garbage Can Stories/APMD:Mission Savior
This is A Plague Most Deadly: Mission Savior. It will be separated in the parts I wrote. PART 1 - Published in May 17, 2007 "Geoffrei Reyes, please report to the Mission Briefing. The mission will start at 2 hours." The loud message roam throughout the Agency of the Black Ops. "God, just 2 minutes late... they're already rushing me?" Geoff wondered in his mind. He was already wearing his gear. Geoff was a 25 year old man, of Caucasian and Philippine Decent. He was a special member of the Black Ops for 5 years, mostly participating in search and resuce missions. This would be his first, timed mission, taking place in a once active city, Mecklenburg. He rushed as fast as he can, since he was 5 rooms away from the mission briefing. "Evenin' Geoff!" one of the people passed by him greeted. "Hey.." Replied Geoff. He quickly arrived in the mission briefing, grabbing a chair as fast as he could. "Alright, now that we're all here, I'd like to tell you all about our mission." said Commanding Lieutenant Vice. He had a metal pointer in hand, and behind him, a screen with the mission briefing. "We'll be carrying off a rescue mission. Ya'll have a time limit so I suggest that we rush on this mission." "There are currently 5 survivors we have to find. Here are their names: Andy Syria, an Ex-MCPD unit, Donn Baker, part of the U.S military who was meant to save the survivors, Walther Reyes, an MCPD unitwho was reportedly with Syria, Michael Lee, who is currently unknown at this time, Gordon Frohman, once a gunshop owner of the place and have survived, and Rufus Stockton, an old veteran U.S member who was also meant to search for survivors. He's also a brother of Robert Stockton, a strategist, and an engineer in the Black Ops. There are also other targets you all need to save, but unfortunately we can't track all of them." One of the soldiers in the briefing raised his hand and asked, "How would we know these guys? We don't even have their description or location" Vice looked at him for a little while, and looked back at the projectory, and putting back both of his arms behind him. "This is when the radars come in. We are able to track these targets, and while at it, identifying their names. It is a very interesting piece of technology." All the soldiers, including Geoff, who was listening to Vice, were nodding to each other. "This mission will be free of supervision. That means, ya'll need to do whatever it takes to rescue the targets, and bring them back to the chopper. Ya'll got 2 hours before the missile launches. We've adviced the military to look out for you guys. This is much more like a stealth mission... it is certainly unknown on what lies ahead. Oh, and before we finish this briefing, I'd like to apply a side-mission.. retrieve a purple sample, if you ever find it. It is in a vial, and it might be lying anywhere on the place. Now, go move out. Immediately report to the armory and into the aircraft stations." The briefing was quickly over, with Vice stepping into another room in the briefing and all the soldiers rushing to the armory. "Wonder how those radars will turn out," Geoff said out loud. "Hmph, I'd rather rely on myself than technology... I used to live in Mecklenburg," one soldier replied to Geoff's statement. He looked at who talked. It was an African American man beside him. "I'm Andrew. I'll be your medic for this mission." "Nice to meet you, Andrew" replied Geoff to his introduction. They both became quick friends. Once they got to the armory, a little stout man was there. "Welcome ye dudes, go get yir gear!!" said the man. "Yes mr. Jack." Replied Geoff. Jack was in charge of the armory. He frequently cleaned the room to keep it clean, fixing the vests, polishing the guns. He always brought plentyful ammuntion when it will almost run out. Geoff got into his black vest, and wore his nightvision goggles. He then grabbed his m16 rifle and a beretta with him. He then took his backpack, which he filled ammunition, some skittles, and a whole lot of de-infection shots. He also carried a photo of his parents with him, who lived in Washington, away from New York, where the black ops base resided. He then took it out, and had a moment by himself. "This'll be just for you, mom and dad, I promise to be back tommorrow." he said to the photo, tearing a little bit. He then placed it away and walked to the aircraft station. ---- Geoff climbed up to the black ops jetcraft, which was made especially for small units. There he sat with his friend, Andrew. "Nervous?", Andrew Asked. "Nope... I'm fine." Geoff replied. The jetcraft sped off toward the road and calmly flew away, with great speed. "Sooooo..." one soldier suddenly said out loud. "I'm Jimbo.... just an infrantry unit. You can take me anywhere! What'r all yer names?" All the soldiers looked at Jimbo with curiosity but it didn't last for long. "Breen's my name, Infantry unit." "Nicholas, I am nicholas. I'm an assault unit." "Andrew... your medic for tonight." "Bardo, I'm also a medic. " "Chester, I snipe.." "Reggie. Infantry." "Loverman. I'm here to love." All the soldiers paused and looked at him strangely. "Nah just kidding, I'm Anderson and I registered to be a chef but I ended up being a heavy assault unit... all I wanted was to cook..." All the soldiers who looked at him then laughed. "Nice to meet you, Anderson, I'm Geoff and I'm another infantry unit!" "Name's Jimmy and I'm the engineer.." They all laughed and talked, while they waited to arrive.. PART 2 - Published in May 18, 2007 They laughed and laughed, quickly getting along as friends. "I'll protect your backs everytime!!" Promised Jimbo. "Same here, I'm a medic after all.." replied Bardo. "I wish to protect..." said Nicholas. Nicholas was the least english-speaking soldier in the squad. "I promise, we'll succeed in this mission. I swear it." replied Geoff to the words said. Then came the voice of the Pilot. "Excuse me for your conversing, but we are to arrive soon. We will land in a small protected area, only protected by 2 black ops. Good luck to you all, and I hope you make it all back. Now commencing: Mission Savior." The word "Savior" paused all of the soldiers and made them think deep.. "So we really are called Saviors.." Said Andrew. "Yes, we'll be remembered. I know it." Replied Reggie. ---- The jetcraft landed in no time. The welcoming of the troops wasn't so pleasant, since the 2 black ops were already assaulting zombies. "W-welcome!! Help me out here!!" Shouted one of the black ops. Jimbo stepped into battle, getting ready to aim and fire. The rest of the infrantry did so. "FIRE!!" shouted Jimbo. The swarm of the zombies were pummeled by great amounts of bullets. They all vanished quickly with their help. "Thanks, Saviors, now go continue on with your mission. We'll be guarding this station.. there's a radio here so just come here anytime if you need any help." All 10 of the soldiers thanked the 2 men and marched to their mission. The jetcraft sped off away. "I'm a bit excited," said Jimbo. "I sure love shooting those dead mindless freaks.. now this is what I call a mission." he continued to say. They were dropped off in a corner of the city, it was a huge mountain viewing the whole city, which was darkened by now. "So let's see.... it's 1:00 am.. " said Reggie, while looking on his watch. Jimbo led the whole squad, being in front, while the rest is behind. They arrived at the part of a storage yard, which had no roof, leaving off the mountainview place. "Hey, look..." said Jimbo. "I don't think we're the only ones in this mission... I see 2 soldiers like us over there, but they're a bit darker... maybe some special forces. Let's go ask for some help." There appeared to be darker versions of the black ops patrolling the yard.. Jimbo tried to catch their attention. "You guys wait here, behind this huge-ass storage," said Jimbo. "I'll go ask for some help. Back me up Bardo." Bardo stepped closer to Jimbo, while Jimbo commenced his attention-grabbing shout. "HEY!! OVER HERE!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" he shouted. The so called special forces were far away from his view. "GET OVER HERE!!" The special ops came closer...... it is all clear now. A diagonal logo said "Dark Ops" on their vest. "Cmon! Don't be shy!!" They held much more enhanced m16s, and were covering their faces. They came face to face with Jimbo, 30 feet away. Jimbo's face seemed unsatisfied, so he tried to step closer. The rest of the squad peeked their heads out of the place, looking at Jimbo. "What's wrong with you guys?? We're in the same place. " Said Jimbo, while walking toward them, a bit slow. "We work in the same place, bl--" His talking was interrupted... by gunshots. "W-what the hell?!" Bardo replied silently. Gunshots kept repeating. Bardo was the closest, so he saw what has happened to Jimbo. "O-oh.. no....." he said. "What? What's wrong?" asked Geoff. "T-they kill-killed Jimbo!!" The troops we're greatly surprised by his words. "What the fuck are they doing?" Then came the static voice of the Special Forces. "Found a survivor here." One of them said. "No, he's not a survivor, look he looks so clean and ... he's a part of the other agency, the black ops." replied the other man. "Remember, we are the Dark Ops. We'll point a gun at that agency if we have to. Right now we're ordered to kill ANY survivor from this city. Nobody can know about Mecklenburg, and we're here to clean it up. Our mission is to kill any civillian or soldier, with the exception of the Dark Ops..." All of the squad were shocked. "Kill anyone?" Andrew said Silently. "Well, if they'll be killing anyone, we need to take offense. We need to open fire.." ordered Geoff. "At my mark, get ready... OPEN FIRE!" The squad popped behind the storage, spraying bullets at the two Dark Ops. "Fuckers.." insulted Bardo, followed by a spit of phlem. They looked at Jimbo's body... he was covered with blood, and was full of holes. "Why the fuck are they here?.... why the fuck are they killing us??... why ?! WHY!!?!" shouted Bardo. "HUSH!!" asked Geoff. They then heard a whole lot of moans and groans throughout the place. "Shit!", cried Reggie. "We need to MOVE IT!" said Geoff. There came a whole crowd of zombies, slowly moving but gaining ground. The squad ran as quick as they could, some infantry looking back and shooting. "This is madness...." complained Nicholas. "Just run and get out of here!!" replied Anderson. They made it out of the yard, ending up into a street, leading to the once busy place of Mecklenburg. "So, split road. Now what?" Asked Andrew. "Alright, Andrew, Breen, and Nicholas, come with me." Ordered Geoff. "The rest, go to the other road." the Road Geoff spoke of was a dark place in the city. Almost none was seen in there. Though the others didn't hesitate and followed the orders, as assigned. "We'll communicate through our headpieces," shouted Geoff to the other team. ---- Geoff and his team, named Alpha, headed toward what looks like a wrecked Military Base. The other team, Omega, headed to a dark, long street, which was named Shadowmare Street, due to its eery and dark surrounding. "Alpha team is in designated place," announced Geoff in his headpiece. "Omega in the place too.. fucking dark in here. We'll use our nightvision now." replied Bardo. "Such a destroyed place..." said Andrew, while they walked across the place. "Yes indeed, it's pretty quiet..." Replied Geoff. "We'll need to check for some provisions, and if lucky, some help." said Breen. The place was in ruins. Dead, decaying bodies lied in the ground, along with wrecked equipment, and some suspiciously dark buildings. "What the... look, there's purple liquid on the ground.." said Breen, while he looked at the purple stream leading to a small vial. "Wait, I hear some footsteps.." the footsteps came quickly ahead of the squad. "Holy shit!!" shouted Nicholas. It appeared to be a running zombie, with amazing speed. "Quick, shoot it SHOOT IT!" panicked Breen. They flooded the zombie with bullets, making it trip while running. "Guys, don't waste too much bullets, focus on the head." Said Geoff after the zombie's death. "H-hey, breen, why do you have a red spot on your head?" asked Andrew. Before Breen looked, a loud bang, as if its a sound of a gun, blew up Breen's head. "Holy shi- SNIPERS!!" shouted Geoff. The remaining team ran behind a wall in the base. Breen's headless body remained standing, then fell slowly. "W-what the fuck did they do to Breen?!" panicked Andrew. "Sniper's fault... we need to think of a way..." replied Geoff. The snipers were in a dark window, in a wrecked building. The base was in between large buildings. "3 soldiers pinned down, requesting reinforcements." one of the Snipers fortunately said out loud. The reinforcements came quickly, hiding behind a wall, as Geoff saw. "Nicholas, get your machinegun ready, when they come, spray them with bullets." Ordered Geoff. "OK," replied Nicholas. "Andrew, hold my gun for a sec." Geoff request andrew, while giving his gun. "I'll be a decoy, I'll distract them while you shoot the windows. Make sure to spread your shot." "A-alright.. a-are you sure?" asked Andrew. "Yes, now do your best." Answered Geoff. Geoff crouched and then ran toward the streets, protected by the snipers. They missed every shot, since Geoff ran in different directions. Andrew came out with the m16, spreading shots in the windows of where the snipers were. Both were taken down quick, while Geoff was panting far away. "Geoff, how are you?!" Shouted Andrew. "All *huff* Good *huff*!" Replied Geoff with a thumbs up. Geoff walked towards Andrew and Nicholas, who couldn't keep his eyes out of the wall. Geoff thanked Andrew. "Anytime, here's your gun." Andrew handed the gun back. "Hey, Geoff, they not coming out." Said Nicholas. "Let's check.." replied Geoff. They walked slowly towards the hiding spot of the Dark Ops. Before they reached it, continuous gunshots were made. "Agh, get the fuck off me!!" said the Dark Ops. The three looked. The Dark ops was under attack. The three then opened fire to both the zombies and the dark ops. "Ah, what an easy job." Said Geoff in relief. The three then continued on with their mission, until Geoff remembered about team Omega.. "Team omega, you there?" said Geoff to the headset. "Ah, team alpha, I thought I lost you guys... lost any soldiers?" replied Bardo. "Uh.. yes... Breen was shot by snipers. Decapitated him." "Shit... so there are snipers there too?" asked Bardo. "Uh huh, killed them though." replied Geoff. A little moment of silence came, then Bardo Replied. "Shit... here they come.." he said. "Hello? Bardo? what's going on?" asked Geoff. "Running zombies... there's a lot of them!! Requesting immediate backups!! Quick---" The connection was lost. PART 3 - Published in May 19,2007 "Hello? Bardo?!" Geoff desperately said to his headpiece. "We've lost connection..." "So, what'll we do now?" asked Andrew. "We need to save them.... cmon let's go!!" Replied Geoff. The three of them ran towards the path from where they started, but before they got there, zombies already covered the entrance. "SHIT!!" shouted Geoff. Nicholas, who is a little calm, shot the zombies going closer. "Hurry up Nicholas, to the other side!" Requested Geoff. Nicholas looked back and ran, and was almost grabbed by the horde of the undead. All of the three ran to the other end of the Base, which was a tiny entrance to a building. They finally made it into that building, which was very cramped with space, away from the charging undead. "Phew..." said Andrew in relief. "This is just great... " complained Geoff. "We've been pushed back, away from the entrance.. we'll never reach them." "Relax, I know they'll make it out alive." Replied Andrew. They left the dark building, and into the deeper part of the city, which was near a food mart, with burned and decaying bodies outside. "Someone set a bomb here.." Geoff said. They wondered throughout the place. It wasn't long until Geoff's headpiece was giving off static sounds. "Hello...." a voice came out. It was Bardo. "Bardo!! What happened?!" Asked Geoff, while in relief. "We made it out... out of that nightmare... b-but not all of us.." Bardo Replied. "Not all of you?! Please tell me who you lost.." "A survivor... we left him... he was eaten alive... by those running zombies... he couldn't keep up.. he was breating heavily until they ... gained on him and .. d-devoured him!!!" Bardo was in a very sad tone.. "W-what?..." cried Geoff. "I swear, we'll make it out here alive, all of us remaining.." he said to himself. "Bardo, turn on your radars, we need to track you guys down." Requested Geoff. The alpha team did the same; they got out their radars and looked for the other team. "They're not too far, just on the other side of this mart." reported Andrew. The team went through the mart and on to the other side. They saw the omega team, who were sitting down, heads on the ground. "Bardo!" shouted Geoff. Bardo looked up and was relieved. "I just wanna go home.... let's j-just finish this mission.." he worriedly said. "Don't worry, we'll have to find the targets first..." replied Geoff. He turned on his radar and set it to the "target-tracking" mode. "I see g....ordon frohman. He's moving at a great speed, out of mecklenburg. I don't see anyone else, but only Frohman leaving, heading toward heaven's gate.." The rest of the team wondered. "Could it be, that we're too late?" said Geoff. "Reggie, what's the time?" "Well it says here that we have a remainder of 2:45 minutes left before the missle launches.." "But, if we had 2 hours, the targets would still be here... this is a mix up." The whole squad wondered. "This truly is bizzare, we need to report back now." The squad was once again, relieved, and started to head back towards the station. "Y'know what I'll do once we get back? I'll cook you guys BREAKFAST!!" shouted Anderson. "Aha, yeah, but really I'm wanting some beer." replied Jimmy. "We'll be there soon." Said Geoff, looking at his radar. They then heard some weird footsteps, the sound of it scattering throughout the place. "Whoa?? Who's that??" asked Anderson. "Shhh..." said Geoff. They stood still, listening closely to the footsteps. It never repeated. "Ah, for a second there, I thought there's a ----" A zombie then jumped behind Anderson and grabbed him, attempting to bite him. "OH SHIT!! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!!" He shouted repeatedly. "FUCK!!!" Jimmy panicked, and got out his mp5. He aimed at anderson, trying to catch the zombie already biting him. "SHIT!! GET HIM OFF MEEE!!!! HE'S FUCKIN' BITING ME!! AGHH" Anderson kept on shouting. Jimmy was overwhelmed and started open firing at Anderson, targeting him and the zombie. Both fell on the ground, with Anderson, bitten but not so heavily, but was shot several times, along with the zombie. "Oh, shit... Jimmy watch for your fucking targets!!" asked Bardo. "I-I'm sorry, but he-he was under attack.. I couldn't target him--" "TARGET CAREFULLY!!" shouted Bardo to Jimmy's words. "B-but.." More moans of zombies then came. "Oh fuck, we need to go... the zombies found us!!" shouted Geoff to the rest of the squad. Most of them ran, leaving Jimmy behind. "JIMMY!! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!" shouted Bardo. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Jimmy repeated, while standing steadily. He then ran quickly, but was slowed down by a zombie. "Get the FUCK--" he didn't finish his sentence and pushed the zombie back away from him. The squad managed to get away from the place, with Jimmy, bitten. "You alright, Jimmy?" asked Bardo. "Y-yes.. I-I'm fine.. my wound is b-bleeding though..." the Squad got away and hid into a destroyed building, which made a perfect open bunker. "Chester, look out for the zombies, Bardo, try to disinfect Jimmy. We'll assault the zombies as long as Jimmy is not infected anymore." Geoff commanded the rest with such grace. Chester setted up his sniper rifle, peeking into the miniscope, while Bardo tried to heal Jimmy, who was getting pale. "Ba-Bardo.. will I b-be ok?" asked Jimmy, who shaked continuously. "If you keep on talking, it won't finish early." Replied Bardo. He took samples of the virus and tried to destroy them. His quick experiment was successful, but it took 30 ingredients to destroy it. "Alright, this'll take time, I have to give Jimmy five shots, each taking at least 5 minutes long." Bardo said to Geoff, who was a bit disappointed. "Hmm. alright.. whatever it takes. Chester, report." Chester looked into the scope for a few moments, and then looked at Geoff. "Zombies are closing in.." he reported. "Alright, Nicholas, get ready to open fire at them, when I say so." Ordered Geoff. Geoff, along with Andrew, got their guns ready. The zombies gained more ground, heading toward the mini-bunker. "Fire!!" Nicholas fired first, along with Geoff, and Andrew. Chester observed the zombies' movements, shooting any zombie who gets too close. Chester then paused. He saw Anderson, as one of the zombies. "Sorry..." Chester whispered, and shot the infected Soldier. They held them off, without reloading. "Almost done.. shit.." Bardo said, as if bringing good news. "G-good..." replied Jimmy, who was in a very poored condition. They were really in the third shot. "Cmon, don't go Jimmy.. don't go!" requested Bardo. "Please g-give me a favor.. s-shoot me wh-when I- become one of ...." Jimmy fell down to the ground, not finishing the whole 5 shots. "JIMMY!!" shouted Bardo. Jimmy then began crying blood while laying on the ground. "All of you, Jimmy's dead!!" reported Bardo to the squad. "What?! Team, get ready to leave!!" shouted Geoff. But it was almost too late. Jimmy standed up from the ground, and looked at Bardo, who was his first target. He then roared in a violent way, and went for him. "Agh, shit!! Jimmy's biting me!! Get the fuck out of here without me!!" shouted Bardo to the Fleeing squad, while bitten by the infected soldier. Geoff and the rest of the squad left Bardo, who was now eaten by the whole horde of charging zombies. "BARDO!!" shouted Geoff, while looking back and running away from the Horde. ---- They ended up in a 100story Hospital building. Geoff walked and then sat to the nearest bench, outside of the hospital. "Bardo is gone..." he said, looking down in the ground, tearing a little bit. "We're losing way too many soldiers.. " said Andrew, who was also sad. "Somehow we need to reach that mission spot quickly..." Geoff replied. He found out that they were very far away from the base while he looked on his radar. "We have ... oh fuck it..." Reggie said, as he threw his watch far away. "Wait, shhh..." Geoff suddenly said. Silence came. There were slow footsteps coming toward the hospital. "I hear .. normal sounding footsteps.." said Geoff silently. "Quick, we need to hide!" requested Andrew. Luckily there was a bush near them. They ran for it and hid. Two Dark Ops soldiers came, now having much more advanced gear than the other Dark Ops. One of them carried a fancy gastank behind, while having a flamethrower in hand. "Shit, dark ops..." said Geoff. "Dark ops?? Oh great...." whined Reggie. Reggie became hesitant, as he came out of the bush and insulted both the Dark Ops. "Reggie!!" shouted Geoff, but not so loud. "Get back here!!" Reggie looked back, and marched towards the Dark Ops. He aimed his gun at them. "You motherfuckers giving us a hard time!!" He opened fire for quite a while, shooting most of his bullets. The smoke covered the dark ops. "I think I got them!!" shouted Reggie back. Then came a scatter of fire behind the fog, reaching Reggie's back. "Aghh what the hell?!!" shouted Reggie. He tried to clear the fire that is burning him in agony, but failed. He fell to the ground, burning. "Oh.. no... they've got Reggie.." Geoff silently said to the rest of his squad. Both the Dark Ops stepped out of the smoke, who seemed to look unharmed. "This is Heavy Unit No. 7. We've found and killed one of the black ops. Requesting Helicopter assistance to demolish Mecklenburg Hospital. The rest of the targets might be hiding there, Over." PART 4 (Final) - Published in May 22, 2007 A Plague Most Deadly: Mission Savior Geoff and the squad just kept their heads low, unabling to hear the message. Moments have passed, and Geoff finally made up his mind. "We need to get out of this bush... we just can't hide and live in here forever, y'know." Andrew and chester, who has a seriously huge sniper rifle, nodded upward. They got out of the bush, sneaking away from the Dark Ops, that were oddly just standing there, who seemed to sound like they're socializing. They wondered about, behind the hospital. It was a huge parking lot to be wandering in. "Damn, we'll never reach that place in time." complained Geoff. "Hell yes we won't, this hospital is 100 stories, so it should be as epicly huge as this parking lot." answered Andrew. Andrew, who was a local in Mecklenburg, once worked in this hospital. He then left when he wanted to become one of the black ops. "Guys... I hear some growls.." interrupted Chester. There appeared to be a running zombie, trailed by plenty more. "Oh shit! Hurry up and run!!! We'll get caught by the black ops!!!" shouted Geoff. They were very far away from the exit of the parking lot, as they started to run. The abandoned cars made it hard for them to run quickly. "Shit shit shit shit shit" Andrew said repeatedly while running. When they reached halfway, all the cars alarmed. "What the hell?!" wondered Geoff. Then suddenly, in some of the cars, zombies opened the doorway and joined the sprinting zombies with their chase. "Aw *huff* Great!!" Geoff complained, almost running out of breath. They kept on running and running, as fast as they could, but was slowing down. Then came a propeller sound in Geoff's ears. "Aw shit this isn't a good time..." he complained once again. "Andrew, Chester, *huff*, just keep on *huff* running, but this time,*huff*run very fast!!!!!!" asked Geoff to his remaining squad. "We're trying!! We're trying!!" replied Andrew. Chester already took out an inhaler and huffed on it a few times. As they ran, the sound came closer. They were past the half way of the parking lot, but far from the exit. Geoff finally looked back. Running zombies still chased them, but this time, it wasn't only them. There was something huge in the open field, flying out in the air, shining a bright light upon them, but kept on missing. It was a colossal wrath. It was the Dark Ops Helicopter. "AH!!" shouted Geoff for a quick while. The light kept on missing, but it was in the right track. "Guyssss, Hurry up!!!!" he kept on shouting. Andrew was leading the race. The helicopter gave off a sound and prepared its machinegun. It opened fire into the zombies that are chasing them. It also shot a few bullets targetting the squad, but it didn't hit them. "Ahh!!!!" panicked Geoff, covering his head with both his arms. The helicopter finally dropped gasbombs, scattering in the parking lot. Zombies who atleast touched the gas fainted and died. Geoff took out a piece of cloth out of his sleeve and covered his nose. The rest did the same. They never stopped running away from the dying hordes of zombies and the apocalyptic Helicopter. Alas, the exit sign was seen, and the squad increased their left over energy to reach it. Though the helicopter, who eliminated most of the chasing zombies, was still at the pursuit. "Guys, this isn't the right time to stop!!" shouted Geoff. "Why no---- AHHH!!" replied Andrew, but was interrupted by the machinegun's bullet. They kept on running and running. Chester finally thought of something. He took out his rifle and targetted the glass on where the driver was at. He sniped it while running, which seemed impossible. But it really wasn't for Chester. He pulled the sniper's trigger, and shot the glass. The covering smoke made him anticipate a little. The bullet didn't do the trick. It didn't do any damage to the glass. "No way.." he said while running. The helicopter, who seemed to be very clever, shot the glass of the large skyscrapers, pouring shattered glass to the running squad. They slowed down a little bit, until Andrew finally talked. "Guys, we need to head left after we reach that crossing bridge!!" He was applying to an air bridge connected from a building to another. "Near it is a small building, just run toward it and that thing will never catch us!!" he adviced. They were very close by. The squad ran as fast as they can once again and vanished off of the Helicopter's watch. They were inside a barbershop, which was very unusual for a skyscraper strip. "Targets are lost. Launching bombs at the buildings." the pilot of the Helicopter loudly announced. It dropped bombs on the other skyscrapers up ahead, leaving the barbershop untouched. "PHEW!" cried Geoff loudly. They were panting for a long while, until Andrew standed up and lit the place. It was very clean, as if nothing touched it. "Wow, this place still looks clean as if nothing happened to it." said Geoff. "Of course, it goes unnoticed." Replied Andrew. "So, we need to search 'round. Stay here and I'll look for some shit. You guys be lookouts." Andrew and Chester nodded to Geoff's command. Geoff on the other hand, went to the door ahead of him, saying "Joe's Office ahead" on top of the door. Geoff was lead to two rooms, closing the door behind him and keeping quiet. He heard repeating noises in one of those rooms, as if someone was crying. He quietly opened the door from where the noise came, and saw a Woman, sitting down, crying. Geoff came closer. "Excuse me...." he asked the lady. The lady looked up, eyes teared. They looked at each other for a while, both surprised to see each other. "What's wrong?" he asked the girl. The girl wiped her tears. "My mom is bitten... she's in there worried..." she calmly replied. "R-really?" he replied back. "Well, don't worry.... we're here to find survivors like you. We have a medic. May I take her with me?" "S-sure... just open the door ahead.." Geoff went for the door. He opened it. It was a small storage room that was completely empty. There sat an aged woman, sitting down, pale, and unconcious. Geoff looked down and nodded. He took out his beretta and waited. The woman woke up, eyes bloodshed. She let out a roar. Geoff closed the door and shot her. He came out. The girl was surprised and continued crying. "W-why did you shoot her?!" she angrily asked. "I had no choice.... she was .. one of them. She needed to be put down." The girl cried some more. She quickly hugged Geoff, and continued crying. Geoff took out his cloth and wiped her tears. "Don't be sad. She's out of her misery." She wiped her tears further. "Thank you..." she calmly replied. "I'm Kaith." "Nice to meet you, I'm Geoff. Why don't you come with us?" Kaith followed Geoff out of the room, and into the main room. Andrew as a bit surprised to see her. "Uh, hi?" he greeted. "Oh, sorry for my manners. This is Andrew. That guy over there is Chester." Chester, looking away from his sniper, waved his hand a short while. "This is Kaith. Well I guess she'll be our main priority from now on." Andrew smirked. "Don't you mean YOUR main priority?" Geoff came close and punched him in his shoulder. "Hahahaah, alright alright OUR." They took a little while until 5 minutes to get out of the place. "We should get out now. Since there are no targets located in my radar, we should head out of here." The whole squad, along with Kaith, stepped out of the Barbershop. "Well, I hope this place will be preserved." Andrew said, while walking away with the squad. "Yep, until the missile lands and all will be burned." replied Chester. Geoff wondered. "Speaking of the missile, do you know when it will be landing?" He asked out loud, applying to all of the people around him. "Nope, sorry." replied Andrew. "Not really..." replied Chester. "I'm not sure... let me check my watch. It's 5:50 am... *yawn*.." replied Kaith. Though the talking never lasted for long. Zombies' moans and groans came quickly. "Ah, they're here again!! Hurry up and run!!" shouted Geoff. The rest ran away, not seeing the zombies ever again. They managed to run far far away from the urban part of the city, and was near the mountain view. While they walked, they've found a military soldier's corpse and had what looked like a functioning radio. Geoff took the radio and turned it on. A static reception finally came. "Hello...*static* hello?? This is Val, we've got our troops away from the dark ops and we're heading to heaven's gate. I heard the missile *static* will launch in 10 minutes. Hope I see ya.*static*" They were shocked. "We've only got 10 minutes?!" shouted Geoff. "What the.... we're supposed to have a little more time!!! We have 50 minutes left!!" He kept on complaining. Then, a different type of moan was heard. "Whoa, what was that?" wondered Andrew. Then, a whole bunch of zombies stormed the streets, going directly for the squad. Though the sky was brightening up, the eyes of the zombies glowed. "Ahhhh, quickly!! Run!!!" The squad ran as fast as they could, and was almost caught by the raging zombies. Then with unusual relief, plentyful dark ops came. They still kept their mission in mind, even if they're 7 minutes away from their deaths. But it came quickly. They were quickly overpowered by the raging zombies, and resumed their chase to the squad. The squad reached the storage yard, where Jimbo's body layed. More zombies stormed in, almost cornering them. "Hurry up!! Run!!" shouted Geoff. Kaith tripped, and slowed this slowed her down. "Help me!!" she shouted. Geoff came rushing to her, carrying her, while shooting the zombies that are 15 feet away. "T-thank you..." she said to Geoff. He had problems carrying her, since they were about the same weight, since having almost the same age, but Kaith was a year younger than him. He kept on shooting until they got to the extraction point, which was a mountain. The two guard black ops weren't there. "Aw shit, they're not here!!!" panicked Andrew. "Quick, go for the radio!!" shouted Geoff. Andrew ran quickly to the radio and sent his message. "Requesting the helicopter, please hurry!!! We're under attack!! The missile will launch soon!!" Within three minutes, the helicopter arrived. Geoff was heavily assaulting the zombies. He hid his bite from them. Andrew, Kaith, and Chester were already in the helicopter. "Geoff!!!" shouted Kaith. "Hurry up!!! Please !! Hurry up!!!" she shouted, tearing a little bit, having a worried tone. "No." he said. "I refuse to go." "B-but, Geoff---" "Kaith", interrupted Geoff. "Listen to me. I've been bitten. I can't join you." "But... Geoff...." "Kaith, from the moment I saw you, I had a weird feeling." replied Geoff to Kaith's Calls. "I love you, Kaith... I love you." Geoff turned back from the helicopter and stepped closer to the incoming undead, and started shooting them. The helicopter was already far away, far from the island. "GEOFF!!" shouted Kaith. ---- Geoff, with a little energy left, kept on shooting the zombies. He looked up directly to the city from where he came from, and saw a missile dropping by. He took out his sacred Photo. "Mom, dad, I guess I'll see ya... " He placed it in his pocket and waited there, after killing the last zombie to come. The explosion came fast, destroying the whole city. "What a show." Geoff said. Then the incoming wave of the explosion consumed him in flames. Category:KP's Garbage Can Stories Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories